Un compagnon réservé
by Etoile d'hiver
Summary: Léo est un civil considéré comme ordinaire selon les standards humains mais les Wraiths sont d'un autre avis. OC et Mpreg.
1. L'instinct d'un Wraith

Titre série : Compagnons

Partie 1 : Un compagnon timide

Résumé : Léo est un civil considéré ordinaire selon les standards humains mais les Wraiths sont d'un autre avis. OC et Mpreg.

Chapitre 1 : L'instinct d'un Wraith

Léo était mal à l'aise face à la foule de Wraiths qui le regardait. Pour accéder à la porte des étoiles, il devait absolument passer à travers ce rassemblement. Le jeune homme avait espéré passer inaperçu. Cependant c'était peine perdue, l'immense carton qu'il devait transporter suffisait à attirer l'attention.

Se rapprochant du groupe, Léo avait l'impression d'être une souris face à ses créatures dont la plus part avait une taille assez impressionnante. Cette sensation était loin de lui être étrangère puisqu'il la ressentait en permanence sur Atlantis à cause de sa fonction de civil. Les militaires et les scientifiques étaient bien plus favorisés et les prenaient souvent de haut ou les ignoraient simplement.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait accomplir sa mission. Léo chassa donc ces pensées et se concentra sur sa tâche. Sa méthode habituelle pour ce genre de situation était bien établie, il suffisait de slalomer en s'excusant poliment tout en souriant. Cependant il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit le martèlement de nombreuses bottes militaires résonner dans le couloir. Léo se retourna pour constater qu'un important groupe de militaires approchaient.

Le jeune homme décida de se plaquer contre le mur pour les laisser passer et d'essayer de rester dans leur sillage pour avancer. Son plan ne se déroula malheureusement pas comme prévu, les nouveaux arrivants étaient en réalité venus attendre leur tour pour accéder à la salle d'embarquement, s'ajoutant ainsi à la foule déjà présente.

Léo posa sa boite à terre, il n'était pas en retard et ce n'était plus une option de forcer le passage. Il laissa son regard errer sur les Wraiths. Ces derniers étaient souvent présents dans la cité depuis quelques semaines. Ils n'étaient bien sûr pas sans surveillance dans ce couloir, Léo supposa qu'un groupe d'Atlantis se tenait de l'autre côté du couloir hors de son champ de vision.

Léo profita de ce moment de poser forcer pour essayer de voir si son Wraith préféré était là. Le jeune homme était de ceux qui apprécié la beauté sous toutes ses formes. Et les cheveux argentés avaient un effet d'attraction. Certains craignaient la différence, mais Leo était de ceux qui étaient curieux.

Léo tâcha de garder une expression neutre quand son regard se posa sur le Wraith qu'il recherchait. Ce Wraith-ci avait une peau tirant sur le crème et non sur le vert. Il avait également un signe particulier : il portait une blouse de laboratoire de couleur bleue dont une fleur dépassait de la poche.

Faisant appel à sa patience pour supporter cette attente forcée, Léo laissa son esprit vagabondé. Il était un fan de musique, sa mémoire était remplie de différentes chansons. Un air se joua dans son esprit.

Bouclier-d'étoiles était en Wraith sur le qui-vive. Il était au milieu de sa mission habituelle, là au milieu d'un couloir dans la cité d'Atlantis. Il semblait statique, mais en réalité, le Wraith repérait chaque humain qui était à sa portée.

Et son attention fut immédiatement attirée par un homme qui se tenait à peu à l'écart. Ainsi donc, c'était là l'humain dont les siens parlaient tant. La télépathie était une partie intégrante, aussi vitale que de respirer de l'air. En conséquence, même cela mettait mal à l'aise les humains, les Wraiths captaient naturellement une grande partie des pensées des êtres qui les entouraient sans le rechercher. Et cet humain-là commençait à se faire une petite réputation.

Bouclier-d'étoiles observa cet homme. Il avait une apparence banale pour un homme : de taille moyenne, châtain et yeux marron. Mais son esprit émettait constamment de la musique, le rendant très attractif. Bouclier-d'étoiles avait décidé l'avait déjà sélectionné, il allait devoir un membre de son clan. La chance était du côté du Wraith, il était clairement visible que cet homme avait un faible pour l'un d'eux.

Bouclier-d'étoiles décida d'entrer en action lorsque l'esprit de l'homme commença à émettre plus fortement. L'humain était distrait, ce fut donc facilement qu'il l'approcha sans être repéré. Le Wraith posa sa main sur la nuque de l'homme, l'immobilisant ainsi.

\- Mon frère est à ta portée humain. C'est mon frère par le sang, je suis donc bien placé pour faire cette affirmation. Il existe une tradition très intéressante, l'échange de cadeaux.

\- Ce n'est pas la main de ton frère qui est sur mon cou.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

C'était un point qui frustrait Bouclier-d'étoiles. Il avait cherché des informations sur cet humain. Il côtoyait des soldats et des scientifiques, cependant les civils semblaient vivre dans d'autres parties de la cité.

\- Je suis Léo.

\- Alors Léo, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu pourrais bien plus que de le regarder de loin.

Léo hésita quelques instants avant de glisser sa main dans la poche de son pantalon. Quelques instants plus tard, il tenait ce que Bouclier-d'étoiles reconnut comme la devise diffusant de la musique. C'était là un cadeau raisonnable. Il relâcha donc son emprise et attendait que l'humain se lève et se dirige vers son frère. Cependant Leo se tourna rapidement vers lui et sans s'en rendre compte, Bouclier-d'étoiles se retrouva avec la devise au creux de la main.

\- Oh ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire humain !

Bouclier-d'étoiles était tout de même très satisfait. Ce fut à ce moment-là que son frère se connecta télépathiquement à lui. Leur connexion était ancienne, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Son frère était légèrement insatisfait. Puis l'unité s'agita et se dirigea vers la sortie. Boucliers-d'étoiles se retourna vers Léo qui n'avait pas bougé de place.

\- A bientôt.

Ceci était une promesse car il reviendrait autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire pour s'assurer d'obtenir cet humain. C'était sa mission de trouver des compagnons pour les membres de clan. Léo serait le prochain.

Note :

J'ai commencé l'écriture de cette fic en anglais il y a quelques mois. Mais j'ai constaté que je passais la majorité de mon temps à me concentrer sur l'écriture en anglais, et cela au détriment du développement des chapitres.

Lorsque l'intrigue est devenue plus complexe et les personnages nombreux, je n'arrivais plus à exprimer correctement mes idées. J'ai donc décidé de revenir au français et de recommencer de zéro mon histoire. Ceci n'est pas une traduction de ma première version. J'ai gardé les principaux éléments des quelques chapitres achevés en ajoutant certaines parties et en modifiant d'autres. Les noms que j'avais imaginé pour mes Wraiths semblent peut-être un peu étrange en français, mais ils ont sens (explications dans les prochains chapitres).

Cette fic était ma première histoire. Entre-temps, je me suis lancée dans d'autres fics dans un autre fandom. Mais ce profil sera consacré à des fics dans l'univers de Stargate Atlantis. Cette fic est le commencement d'une série dont les personnages principaux changeront.

Les Wraiths et l'univers d'Atlantis appartiennent bien évidemment aux créateurs de la série. Les personnages OC sont mes créations. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre :)


	2. Les lois des Wraiths

Chapitre 2 : les lois des Wraiths

Après le départ du groupe de Wraiths , Léo pu continuer son chemin vers la salle d'embarquement en tâchant de mettre de côté la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Il ne regarda pas le groupe de soldats lorsqu'il passa devant eux, craignant un peu leurs réactions puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir manqué l'échange entre lui et ce Wraith.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Léo s'avança jusqu'à l'officier gérant les départs afin de lui présenter son autorisation de départ. Cependant, l'homme haussa les sourcils avant d'annoncer un changement de plan.

\- Vous n'allez pas emprunter la porte des étoiles. Il a été décidé que vous voyagerez en jumper puisque vous devez récupérer un chargement volumineux. Vous pouvez vous rendre au hangar dès maintenant. Aucune équipe n'est disponible afin de vous servir d'escorte. Vous piloterez donc vous même.

Léo en resta un instant sans voix. Il avait eu le privilège de pouvoir prendre des leçons de pilotage, mais il n'était jamais était seul et surtout pas pour une mission extérieure. Il remercia l'officier pour ces informations et marcha d'un pas enthousiaste vers le hangar. La boite que Léo transportait lui sembla soudain plus légère.

La vue du hangar lui donna le sourire, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent ces derniers temps. Après avoir consulté le planning, il se dirigea vers le jumper qui lui était réservé. Léo resta un instant figé devant l'engin. Une petite inquiétude lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'il vit que c'était l'un des plus anciens jumper. Ce dernier n'était pas réputé pour être très sur comme l'attestait les nombreuses rayures. Mais il monta à bord, remerciant le ciel d'avoir le gène des anciens. Ce dernier était présent faiblement, mais tout de même là.

Léo s'installa, programma les instruments afin de lui indiquer la direction désirée, et décolla avec la lenteur de ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de piloter. Après être passé par la porte du hangar, son jumper s'éleva au dessus de la mer, puis dans l'hyperespace.

Le trajet fut court, sa destination étant une planète relativement proche. Au moment de survoler les premiers mètres au dessus du continent, le jumper commença à émettre quelques secousses. Léo qui était extrêmement concentré sur sa tâche remarqua immédiatement le changement. Il devina aussitôt qu'une panne allait survenir.

Il n'y avait malheureusement rien à faire lorsque les commandes ne répondirent plus. Un instant, Léo essayait de reprendre le contrôle tout en essayant de garder son calme. L'instant d'après, il tachait de retrouver ses esprits après l'immobilisation du jumper au sol.

Léo se leva et gagna l'arrière de l'engin et activa la commande de sortie qui s'enclencha. Il avança sur l'herbe d'une prairie les jambes un peu tremblantes. Le jeune homme porta aussitôt sa main sur la poche de son pantalon pour en extraire sa radio avant de se rappeler qu'il avait besoin d'un porte des étoiles pour que le signal arrive à destination. Il devait absolument essayer de contacter Atlantis. Excepté en cas d'urgence, un jumper ne devait pas être abandonné. Il en a avait trop peu pour se permettre d'en perdre.

Reprenant sa respiration durant quelques instants, Léo n'entendit pas le bruit du dart qui approchait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il releva la tête vers le ciel juste au moment où le rayon s'activa.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, sa première sensation fût le froid. Baissant le regard, il vit qu'il avait les pieds dans la neige. Puis son dernier souvenir lui revint brusquement. Il releva donc les yeux rapidement afin d'en savoir plus son environnement.

Et une dizaine de Wraiths se tenaient juste en face de lui. Et ils étaient loin de ressembler à ceux que Léo avait vu dernièrement. Ils avaient leurs mains recourbé de façon à se servir de leurs griffes, leurs prunelles brûlaient d'un éclat prédateur et leurs lèvres étaient entrouvertes laissant ainsi leurs dents apparaître.

Les Wraiths commencèrent à se mouvoir en décrivant de lents cercles autour de lui tout en émettant des grognements. Il pouvait voir un léger espace entre deux Wraiths sur sa gauche. Mais il devina instamment ce qu'il se passait. Il était devenue une proie. Léo était condamné à ne pas voir un autre jour se lever. Cependant ces prédateurs avaient décidé de jouer.

Léo ne pouvait pas s'en sortir. Et sa décision fût rapidement prise, il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir. Il ne se mettrait pas à courir. L'homme avait bien l'intention d'attendre la fin la tête haute et non poussé à terre après une traque. Il se drapa donc du calme qu'il pouvait réunir et repoussa la peur loin au fond de lui-même.

Cette attitude était loin de plaire aux Wraiths. Ce qui sembla le plus jeune d'entre eux l'approcha et lui serra le cou violemment en enfonçant ses griffes dans sa chair.

\- Tu vas courir. Est-ce bien clair ?

Le Wraith le secoua tout en le soulevant du sol. L'homme était maintenant maintenu en l'air, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol et le visage à deux centimètres de celui du ravisseur. Une autre paire de main vint lui saisir le visage et l'obligea à tourner la tête.

Le second Wraith ressemblait beaucoup au premier. Ils étaient sûrement de la même famille. Le prédateur grogna à l'intention du premier. Léo commença à suspecter que ce peuple avait leur propre langage dont le son semblait guttural à ses oreilles. Les griffes du plus âgé remplacèrent celles du premier.

Les pieds de Léo retrouvèrent le contact du sol neigeux avant d'être entraîné vers un troisième Wraith qui se tenait à côté d'une table métallique. Les griffes quittèrent son cou. Le jeune homme fut soulagé le temps d'un instant avant que le Wraith n'arracha la manche de son pull d'un unique mouvement efficace.

Une prise de sang fût effectuée par le troisième Wraith avant même que Léo ne comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer. Le Wraith commença ses analyses en se penchant sur les divers instruments à sa disposition tandis que le second Wraith le ramena vers le cercle qui l'attendait.

Léo étant devenu seul face au groupe se jura ne pas laisser la peur lui dicter sa conduite et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs mouvements. Il avait froid, ses vêtements n'étant pas prévu pour l'hiver et sa blessure au cou le faisait souffrir.

Cela sembla durer une éternité à Léo. Et il se demanda quand ils allaient se décider à se jeter sur lui car il n'avait toujours pas l'intention de courir. L'ambiance changea entièrement lorsque le Wraith qui analysait son sang commença à crier une phrase particulièrement longue dans sa langue afin de se faire entendre malgré la distance.

Le groupe de Wraith se plaça en ligne face à lui tandis que le second Wraith s'approcha de lui.

\- Futur porteur, endors-toi.

L'esprit de Léo devint blanc avant qu'il ne s'écroule à terre.

Note :

Merci aux lecteurs qui ont décidé de suivre ma fic ^^

Au guest qui a laissé une review pour le chapitre 1 : Merci :)


	3. Prisonnier des Wraiths

Chapitre 3 : Prisonnier des Wraiths

Silence-de-Nuit regarda l'humain s'écrouler au sol suite à l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné. Il était facilement entré dans l'esprit de cet homme, trop rapidement à son goût. Bien sûr chaque être n'étant pas habitué à la télépathie n'avait que peu de moyen de défense face à lui. Mais chacun avait ses propres barrières aussi fines puissent-elles être. Cette sensation de transparence qui émanait de cet humain le déstabilisait.

Un nouvelle vague d'agitation se forma dans l'esprit de Silence-de-Nuit. Ce sentiment provenait du seul membre de son unité, son plus proche ami de plusieurs siècles. Il projeta donc son esprit vers lui en réponse à ce sentiment. Leur conversation télépathique privée se déroula rapidement.

\- Vite ! Ne laisse pas cet humain dans la neige ! Il doit être traité avec le plus de précautions possibles. Nous devons rentrer immédiatement à notre Hive.

\- Quels sont ces résultats qui ont l'air de t'affoler ? C'est à ce point là ?

\- Il est compatible à 95 %.

Silence-de-nuit se figea lorsque le pourcentage de compatibilité résonna dans son esprit.

Tandis qu' Eclat-de-Neige rassemblait son matériel en toute hâte tout en tâchant de ne rien casser, il siffla entre ses dents, attirant ainsi instantanément l'intention de ses élèves.

\- Les jeunes ! Formation de repli !

Le groupe mis du temps avant de réussir à changer d'attitude. Un instant plus tôt, ils étaient partis pour une bonne chasse et maintenant ils devaient reprendre une posture de soldats. Les jeunes Wraiths finirent par se mouvoir rapidement en direction de leur Dart laissant les deux plus anciens derrière eux.

Silence-de-Nuit avançait vers l'homme lorsqu'il vit que son neveu était lui aussi toujours là. Il alla le saisir par la nuque.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ! Tu aurais dû obéir à l'ordre de ton professeur.

Tumulte-de-Neige ne bougea pas, conscient de sa faute. Mais il était clair qu'il ne regrettait rien.

\- Eh bien, mon neveu, puisque tu es là, c'est toi qui vas le porter.

Un esprit de rébellion se forma sur ses traits.

\- Aurais-tu peur de toucher un simple humain ? Hum ?

Silence-de-Nuit relâcha sa prise sur son neveu. Ce dernier avança vers l'homme. A la vitesse de ses gestes, l'oncle devina qu'il allait manquer de délicatesse.

\- Traites cet homme avec le respect dû à un futur compagnon.

\- Un porteur de gènes ?

Tumulte-de-Neige chuchota ses mots avec révérence, bien évidemment conscient de la rareté de l'événement et souleva délicatement sa charge du sol. Trouver des compagnons pour les membres de leur espèce était difficile.

Les Wraiths étaient si peu nombreux dans la galaxie. Il y avait à peine une naissance par siècle et par clan. Ils étaient presque tous des mâles, il n'était donc pas rare de voir des couples exclusivement masculins se former. Mais les guerres de clans empêchaient la plus part des rencontres en dehors de son propre clan.

Ce fût pour ces motifs que les Wraiths commencèrent à chercher de potentiels compagnons parmi les autres espèces de la galaxie. Cependant de nouveaux obstacles étaient apparus. Prolonger la vie d'un humain en lui faisant don d'un transfert d'énergie était facile, mais la dépendance à l'enzyme était un fléau. Et c'était sans compter la possession d'un esprit capable de supporter la télépathie et le souhait de traverser les siècles.

Leurs scientifiques avaient passé des années à chercher quels gènes humains permettaient de supporter ces conditions. Il était évident que la génétique n'était pas garant de la longévité d'un couple, mais cette méthode fournissaient quelques indications. Son ami était de ceux qui effectuaient toujours les tests avant de débuter une chasse afin de s'assurer de ne pas priver les siens de la possibilité de garder en vie un humain possédant de tels gènes.

Quelque part dans cette galaxie, il y avait un Wraith qui aurait bientôt la chance de se trouver un compagnon, et de préférence ce serait un membre de leur propre clan. Silence-de-Nuit jeta un regard au visage pâle de l'homme que portait son neveu avant de reporter son attention sur leur course vers leur vaisseau.

Silence-de-Nuit pilota tandis qu'Eclat-de-Neige dispensa un cours sur la façon de soigner des blessures tandis qu'il s'occupait de l'humain. Le trajet fût rapide. Mais, l'instructeur avait encore ses élèves à nourrir. Après avoir posé le Dart à l'intérieur du Hive, son ami s'installa à son tour aux commandes afin de préparer un nouveau départ tandis qu'il lançait à ses élèves un avertissement sur la nécessité de ne pas ébruiter ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Eclat-de-Neige avait enveloppé l'humain dans son manteau. La capuche empêchait quiconque d'apercevoir le visage du prisonnier. Silence-de-Nuit se pencha vers l'humain afin de le soulever. Après un dernier regard à son neveu lui intimant de bien se conduire, il se déplaça vers l'intérieur du Hive, vers sa reine.

La salle de commandement était comme à son habitude en pleine effervescence afin de régler les affaires du clan. La reine se tenait à son bureau. A l'arrivée de Silence-de-Nuit, elle releva la tête vers lui et entra directement dans ses pensées afin d'obtenir un rapport détaillé en se servant des images présentes dans sa mémoire.

La reine se leva aussi prestement que son état lui permettait. Sa robe de couleur rouge sang mettait en valeur sa silhouette arrondie. La naissance de son second fils n'était plus qu'une question de jours. Ses cheveux noirs étaient rassemblés en un chignon complexe. Rose-Neige avança jusqu'à eux avec sa grâce habituelle.

La reine abaissa la capuche qui recouvrait le visage de l'humain du bout de ses griffes.

\- Quelle merveilleuse trouvaille.

L'ambiance changea dans la salle, sous les ordres télépathique de leur reine, chacun s'activa autour des divers écrans présents dans la pièce. La reine sembla recevoir des informations par voie télépathique qui lui étaient loin de la satisfaire.

\- Nous aurons de la concurrence pour celui-ci. Deux clans l'ont déjà repéré. Tâchons de profiter de notre avance.

Sur ces paroles, une équipe composée de leurs scientifiques entra dans la pièce et Silence-de-Nuit transféra sa charge aux nouveaux arrivants.

Note :

A Ange : merci pour cette review ^^. Je suis ravie que tu apprécies l'attitude de Léo dans le chapitre précédent car je tenais vraiment à qu'il n'entre pas dans le jeu de la chasse. Et une première partie de la réponse en ce qui concerne le sang de Léo est dans ce chapitre, le second élément se trouvera dans un autre chapitre ^^. A bientôt :-)

A Guest : merci d'avoir laissé une review ^^. En espérant que la suite réussisse à maintenir ta curiosité à propos de ma fic ^^.

A Myrtille 94 : merci pour ta review ^^. La reine de ce clan a quelques projets pour Léo, mais elle n'est pas la seule qui s'intéresse à lui ^^.


	4. Tests Wraiths

Chapitre 4 : Tests Wraiths

Bouclier-d'étoiles était en train de se concentrer sur ses souvenirs de certains humains qu'il avait croisé sur Atlantis afin de compléter la base de donnée de son clan lorsque son cousin entra dans la pièce. Esprit-de-Course entama aussitôt une conversation télépathique.

\- J'ai appris que tu nous as trouvé un futur compagnon ? Et en plus, c'est toi qui es officiellement dans la course.

\- Oui, cet homme sera très bien pour mon cher frère.

\- Quoi ! Alors là, tu plaisantes, c'est ça ? Bouclier-de-Lumière n'est pas intéressé par un partenaire qui soit un homme. Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre ce détail. Tu connais ton frère par cœur, tu le sais donc bien mieux que moi. Dis-moi plutôt comment il est cet humain ?

Bouclier-d'étoiles ne chercha pas à répondre à son cousin. Il avait espéré depuis des décennies trouver quelqu'un de bien pour son frère. Durant un instant, le visage de l'ancienne compagne de Bouclier-de-Lumière lui revint en mémoire. L'image de la cruelle reine n'était pas la bienvenue dans son esprit.

Bouclier-d'étoiles avait décidé d'occuper le poste de chasseur de compagnons au sein de son clan avec ce but en tête. Le Conseil avait accepté sa candidature au vu de ses talents de traqueur. De part sa fonction, le Wratih ne permettrait pas que Léo lui échappe.

Et le combat s'annonçait rude. Lorsqu'il était rentré sur le Hive juste après avoir reçu le cadeau de la part de Léo, il avait bien évidement entré cette nouvelle donnée dans le système inter-clan. Et Bouclier-d'étoiles avait alors découvert qu'un autre clan avait déjà une option sur Léo. Cependant la fiche de Léo mentionnait que le cadeau offert à un membre du Clan de l'Eau était une simple bouteille d'eau.

Atlantis avait entamé des négociations avec plusieurs Hives. Mais en dehors du sien, seul le Clan de l'Eau semblait envisagé sérieusement une alliance. Bouclier-d'étoiles connaissait la réputation de ses concurrents. Ils étaient rusés. Un humain n'aurait pas pu savoir que l'eau était l'élément de ce clan et qu'offrir de l'eau serait considéré comme un cadeau acceptable. Il y avait donc de bonne chance que Léo ne connaisse pas la portée de son geste. Et la devise musicale que Bouclier-d'étoiles détenait était un cadeau bien plus personnel.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Wraith avait oublié qu'il était au milieu d'une conversation avec son cousin. Lorsqu'il retourna son attention vers lui, Bouclier-d'étoiles s'aperçut qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Puisqu'ils étaient connectés, Esprit-de-Course avait su qu'il ne l'écoutait plus. Sans en prendre ombrage, le pilote de course avait sûrement continué la suite de son programme de la journée en laissant son cousin penser à la situation.

Bouclier-d'étoiles se retourna alors vers les écrans et tâcha de commencer à ressembler sa mémoire à propos des humains qu'il avait croisé sur Atlantis afin de continuer de compléter la base de données. Quelques minutes plus tard, une alarme s'afficha. Il était convoqué par le Clan de la Neige à une réunion sur le thème des futurs compagnons.

Le Wraith se dirigea aussitôt vers le hangar des darts. Une unité de soldats, une seconde composé de diplomates et un pilote embarquèrent avec lui. Une fois arrivé sur le Hive du Clan de la Neige, ils furent rapidement dirigés vers une salle.

Bouclier-d'étoiles pensait que la pièce serait meublée avec une table et des chaises dans la plus pure tradition Wraith, la reine Rose-Neige n'était pas réputée être excentrique. Mais il eut le souffle coupé lorsque son regard tomba sur la table d'examen et sur son occupant.

Prenant la mesure du corps étendu et de ses vêtements déchirés, le Wraith eut un instant peur que Léo ne soit plus en vie. Et surtout, Bouclier-d'étoiles n'entendait pas l'habituelle musique émaner de l'esprit de l'homme, il n'y avait que le silence. Seul le mouvement régulier du ventre de l'homme laissait entrevoir qu'il se trompait.

Malgré une vague inattendue de colère, il usa de sa maîtrise de soi en resta à sa place, en attendant que la maîtresse des lieux ne fasse son apparition. Bouclier-d'étoiles avait fait une erreur en croyant Léo en sécurité parmi les siens, à l'abri des murs de la cité.

Il remarqua à peine l'arrivée des membres du Clan de l'Eau puisqu'il gardait les yeux fixés sur l'humain devant lui. L'arrivée de la reine lui fit cependant détourner son regard afin de se concentrer sur Rose-Neige. Cette dernière se positionna non loin de Léo avant de prendre la parole.

\- Une batterie de tests a confirmé que cet humain est hautement compatible. En accord avec nos lois, nous sommes maintenant réunis afin de définir sur quel Hive cet homme restera durant la durée qui lui sera accordé pour donner le nom du compagnon qu'il choisira. Le Clan de l'Eau sera le premier à effectuer le test puisqu'il est le premier à avoir repéré cet humain.

Bouclier-d'étoiles devina immédiatement ce que la reine passait sous silence. Aucun membre du Clan de la Neige ne devait être compatible avec Léo, sinon il ne serait pas là pour passer à son tour le test.

Le Wraith regarda son concurrent avancer vers Léo. Sans le toucher, le Wraith resta immobile. Et après de longues minutes, le membre du Clan de l'Eau se recula. Léo n'avait pas manifesté le moindre signe de réveil.

Lorsque la reine lui fit signe d'avancer à son tour, Bouclier-d'étoiles pensa que la situation n'était pas celle qu'il aurait souhaité. Si leurs esprits se connectaient naturellement, cela serait la preuve qu'ils pouvaient liés de forts liens. Mais cela lui injuste que Léo soit inconscient en cet instant.

Bouclier-d'étoiles s'assit près de Léo et posa une main sur la hanche de l'humain. Le Wraith savait que les races non télépathiques utilisaient le toucher pour faire passer leurs émotions. Léo devait maintenant être sûrement légèrement effrayé par toutes les précédentes tentatives de connections. Bouclier-d'étoiles commença sa tentative pour atteindre l'esprit de Léo.

Note :

A Ange : merci pour cette nouvelle review :). Oui, effectivement, Léo va avoir un large choix ^^. Et le gène des anciens n'a pas de lien avec le fait d'être un compagnon compatible, mais c'est une hypothèse qui a également du sens :).


	5. Esprit Wraith

Chapitre 5 : esprit Wraith

Léo avait l'impression de flotter entre l'inconscience et la conscience, d'être enfermé dans un rêve sans pouvoir se réveiller. Il faisait noir autour autour de lui. Mais il pouvait entendre ses chansons préférées tourner en boucle. Peut-être était-il tombé malade ? Il devait sûrement avoir de la fièvre et s'être installé dans son lit, les écouteurs diffusant de la musique directement à l'intérieur de ses oreilles.

C'était sûrement ce qui était en train de se passer. Et la fièvre devait même lui donner quelques hallucinations. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il parfois vu des formes apparaître dans son champ de vision ? Il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures qu'il était dans cet état. Le jeune homme avait essayé d'émerger, mais sans jamais réussir. Léo ne resta calme qu'uniquement grâce aux notes de musique familières qu'il pouvait toujours entendre.

Puis vint un instant où sa vision sembla s'éclaircir légèrement. L'obscurité se dissipa grâce à la lumière d'étoiles qui apparurent au dessus de sa tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, un Wraith se matérialisa juste à côté de lui. Léo ne sursauta pas, il avait la certitude d'être au milieu d'un rêve. Il ne pouvait donc rien lui arriver de fâcheux.

Léo se rappela du visage de ce Wraith, c'était l'individu qui l'avait abordé avant son départ. L'humain ne bougea pas, attendant de savoir comment la suite de son rêve allait se dérouler. Le Wraith s'avança jusqu'à lui tout en prenant la parole.

\- Il était temps de te réveiller. Nous devons renter.

Léo avait du mal à se concentrer. Les mots n'avaient presque pas de sens pour lui. Ce fut donc à peine s'il compris la suite des paroles du Wraith.

\- Je sais, c'est difficile d'utiliser la télépathie pour la première fois. C'est assez pour aujourd'hui.

L'humain aurait été ravi de pouvoir se réveiller, mais il n'avait toujours pas la solution pour y parvenir. Très vite, l'attention de Léo changea de direction. Il oublia ce à quoi il était en train de réfléchir. Une autre pensée occupait son esprit. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait s'il était conscient. Le jeune se demanda quelles sensations procuraient le fait de toucher les cheveux blancs de cet étranger.

Sans se poser plus de questions et rassuré par la sensation d'irréalité, Léo tendit la main et passa les doigts dans les longues mèches de cheveux. Il faut cependant très vite perturbé par le fait qu'il ne ressentait rien alors qu'il pouvait pourtant voir ses doigts bouger. L'absence de connexion entre ses sens fit paniquer Léo. Ce dernier lutta violemment pour la première fois contre son état.

Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il ne vit qu'un plafond. La panique s'accentua lorsqu'il comprit que le plafond n'était pas constitué de plâtre ou de bois, mais d'une matière qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Des brides d'images lui revinrent en mémoire.

Léo tenta de s'asseoir brusquement. Il se retrouva presser contre un torse masculin. Par réflexe, le jeune homme posa les mains sur ce qui était à sa portée. Sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir un vêtement qui était loin d'être constitué de coton, ce n'était pas non plus de la matière synthétique. Cette nouvelle sensation inconnue le fit de nouveau s'agiter. Mais la personne contre laquelle il se tenait resserra son étreinte et le bloqua dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Léo s'immobilisa, cherchant à se repérer pour décider quoi faire par la suite. Lorsqu'il se calma et que ses sens fonctionnèrent de nouveau pleinement, il entendit que le Wraith qui le retenait actuellement était en pleine discussion avec plusieurs autres individus. Ces derniers étaient tous situés derrière lui. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir voir ses assaillants le rendait nerveux, mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Le Wraith qui le maintenait immobilisé ne lui faisait pas souffrir. Sa prise était juste suffisante pour le bloquer sans volonté de le blesser. Entre plusieurs maux, il lui semblait plus sage de rester avec le moins dangereux en apparence.

Il ne comprenait absolument pas la langue qui était employée. Il fut donc absolument surpris lorsque le Wraith le souleva brusquement pour le porter. Léo était bien trop inquiet pour se mettre en colère, bien que le fait d'être déplacé ainsi ne lui convenait guère.

Il décida de ne pas se débattre et d'attendre d'avoir de pouvoir saisir la bonne occasion, ainsi que de posséder plus de connaissance sur la situation. Étonnamment, la démarche du Wraith lui donna envie de dormir. Malgré le fait qu'il ne voulait repartir vers l'inconscience, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer.

Note :

L'aspect télépathie est super à explorer, mais pas toujours simple à manier ^^.

A Guest : J'ai légèrement oublié de le préciser ^^, mais ils choisissent aussi des femmes. Merci d'avoir posé la question :-)


	6. Décision

Chapitre 6 : Décision

Bouclier-d'étoiles déposa l'homme sur le siège du copilote à l'intérieur du Dart. Son passager dormait d'un profond sommeil, ce qui facilitait le travail du Wraith. Ce dernier n'était pas favorable à l'idée de devoir entraver Léo ou de devoir faire pression télépathiquement sur son esprit humain.

Le trajet de retour se fit le plus rapidement possible afin de mettre le futur compagnon en sécurité. Une fois arrivé à destination, Bouclier-d'étoiles souleva de nouveau l'humain. Il appréciait la chaleur que le corps de Léo dégageait et aussi de pouvoir apercevoir de plus près son visage.

Dès leur entrée, l'ensemble des membres de son clan devina qu'un inconnu était à l'intérieur de leur territoire, la signature télépathique de Léo ne passant pas inaperçu. Bouclier-d'étoiles émit un message général informant l'ensemble du Hive que le nouvel arrivant était sous sa responsabilité et sous sa protection.

Le Wraith gagna ses quartiers personnels d'un pas décidé. Il déposa Léo sur son lit. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant-ci que Bouclier-d'étoiles s'autorisa à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Cette presque totale compatibilité le surprenait quelque peu, mais il était aussi satisfait.

Bouclier-d'étoiles décida ensuite de prendre quelques instants afin d'admirer de plus près Léo. Ce dernier avait de larges cernes. Les nombreuses tentatives de prise de contact télépathique l'avait exténué. Léo avait besoin de repos et d'une bonne douche. Mais, dans l'immédiat, le Wraith décida de ne pas le toucher tant qu'il ne serait pas réveillé.

Un léger affleurement télépathique le tira de ses observations. Son frère approchait de ses quartiers. Bouclier-De-Lumière entra les mains chargées d'un plateau contenant de la nourriture tout en commençant une conversation télépathique.

\- Je vais aussi aller chercher des vêtements qui seraient le plus similaires à ceux qu'il porte. Il faut mieux que tu restes ici.

Bouclier-d'étoiles envoya un sentiment de gratitude à travers leur lien. Le fait de voir son frère dans la même pièce que Léo lui rappela que l'humain avait une préférence pour son frère. Bien qu'il n'avait pas formé de phrases pour exprimer cette pensée en direction de son frère, leur lien était suffisamment ancien pour que Bouclier-De-Lumière connaisse le cheminement que ses pensées venaient de prendre.

\- Cet humain ne m'intéresse pas, et tu le sais pertinemment. Si tu continues de penser qu'il serait mieux que tu te retires pour me laisser plus de chance, tu te trompes. Tu te leurres toi-même. A l'instant où tu essayeras de prendre de la distance, tu comprendras que tu veux cet homme pour toi seul. Quel cadeau vas-tu lui offrir pour compléter le rituel de l'échange des cadeaux ?

Bouclier-d'étoiles fut en premier surpris par les paroles de son frère. Puis il vit la vérité dans ces paroles. Il désirait cet humain. Et cette fois-ci était différente de ses précédentes interactions lorsqu'il avait trouvé les précédents futurs compagnons. Il ne restait plus qu'un détail à régler, faire en sorte que Léo le choisisse.

Son frère quitta la pièce tandis qu'il glissait une couverture sur la silhouette masculine. Le Wraith se dirigea vers la partie de ses quartiers qui était aménagé pour contenir ses outils. Avant d'occuper son poste actuel de chasseur de compagnons, il avait été ingénieur. A cette époque-ci, il n'utilisait ses compétences en traque qu'uniquement pendant ses périodes de loisir.

Le choix du cadeau qu'il allait offrir à Léo lui vint presque aussitôt. Bien sûr, il ne connaissait pas les goûts de l'humain. Mais il avait tout de même une petite idée de ce qu'il pouvait fabriquer. Pendant qu'il préparait les outils dont il aurait besoin, Bouclier-d'étoiles entra en communication télépathique avec le Wraith chargé de la diplomatie avec Atlantis et qui avait aussi la mission de centraliser toutes les informations concernant les habitants de la cité.

Bouclier-d'étoiles n'était pas proche de ce membre du Hive, leur communication fût donc composée d'un bref transfert d'informations. Les humains sur Atlantis avait essayé de le cacher à leurs visiteurs, mais la disparition d'un jumper avait fait grand bruit.

L'information suivante contraria le Wraith. Léo était mis en cause dans l'incident. Les militaires avaient des questions à lui poser. Et la partie de recherche relevait plus du côté enquête que d'une mission de secours. Bouclier-d'étoiles soupçonna une plus vaste histoire derrière cette réaction. Il allait devoir enquêter sur ce point, ce qui touchait dorénavant cet homme le concernait maintenant également. Le chasseur envoya à son tour un récapitulatif des derniers événements au diplomate.

Les heures s'écoulèrent dans le silence du travail sur son projet tout en surveillant Léo qui dormait toujours aussi profondément. Bouclier-d'étoiles fit uniquement une pause pour mettre à jour la fiche de Léo dans le système inter-clan, signalant ainsi qu'il avait emporté la place de premier prétendant suite à leur compatibilité.

Lorsque Léo commença à s'agiter, Bouclier-d'étoiles arrêta son travail et se positionna non loin du lit. Il était prêt, quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

Note :

Merci aux lecteurs qui suivent ma fic :), et particulièrement les followers et les favorites ^^.

ShineEG : Salut :) Merci pour ta review ^^, cela me fait plaisir de savoir que tu passes de temps en temps pour lire les nouveaux chapitres ^^.

Ange : merci ^^, erreur rectifiée.


	7. Réveil

Chapitre 7 : Réveil

Léo se réveilla légèrement désorienté. Il commença par jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. L'aspect des murs et les meubles lui indiquèrent qu'il était à bord d'un Hive. Puis l'humain posa le regard sur le second occupant de la pièce. Léo se redressa brusquement en fixant le Wraith.

Il se sentait toujours aussi exposé face à celui qu'il connaissait à peine. Léo se leva du lit tout en le quittant pas des yeux, cherchant dans les traits du Wraith une quelconque trace d'agressivité. Cependant, Léo trouva au contraire une expression sereine.

\- Il y a de nourriture sur la table et la salle de bain est par ici.

La voix du Wraith lui donna des frissons. Ces simples mots avaient été prononcé avec une note séductrice. Léo se détendit légèrement pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Il se rappela alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais menacé chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés.

L'anxiété de l'accident de Jumper et sa précédente rencontre sur cette planète enneigée était en train de l'emporter loin de son caractère avenant. Cependant, deux questions lui vinrent à l'esprit et pour lesquelles il devait absolument connaître les réponses. L'humain n'osait pas ouvertement poser sa seconde question, à savoir si la nourriture était empoisonnée ou contenait de la drogue. Alors il commença par sa première interrogation :

\- Suis-je prisonnier ?

Léo sursauta lorsqu'il eut l'impression qu'une voix lui murmurait directement à l'intérieur de la tête. Il se rappela brusquement qu'il avait en face de lui un être télépathique. L'humain écouta les paroles qu'on lui murmurait, les mots emplis d'apaisement et demandant une certaine confiance.

Si le Wraith lui avait dit la même chose à voix haute, il l'aurait accusé de mentir. Mais les sensations qui accompagnaient le contact télépathique lui permettait de sentir la sincérité des intentions transmises.

Une pensée traversa alors l'esprit de Léo. Il s'interrogea sur ce mode de communication. Lors de leur premier contact, ils l'avaient vu au cours de ce qu'il avait cru être un rêve. Aujourd'hui il l'entendait uniquement. Il avait aussi fortement envie de revoir le ciel étoilé qu'il avait accompagné le Wraith la dernière fois.

\- Plus tard Léo. Commençons progressivement.

Léo fut surprise d'entendre de nouveau la voix si caractéristique d'un Wraith résonner dans la pièce cette fois-ci. Il sentit leur connexion refluer et une part de lui souhaitait continuer à échanger de cette manière.

Le Wraith lui indiqua d'un mouvement de main le plateau de nourriture qui se trouvait sur une table au fond de la pièce dans l'angle gauche. A droite, une version Wraith d'un canapé occupait l'espace. Deux portes se situaient entre la table et le canapé.

Léo avança vers la table, se résignant à l'idée qu'il était prisonnier mais au moins traité décemment en cet instant. Il mangea en gardant le regard fixé sur l'assiette. Puis il opta pour prendre une douche comme son ravisseur lui avait proposé.

\- La porte de droite Léo.

Le Wraith n'avait pas changé de position et son ton était neutre. Léo se dirigea donc relativement calmement vers la porte désignée. La douche était à l'italienne et des vêtements se trouvaient pliés sur le lavabo. La seule lumière émanait des murs. L'espace confiné lui rappela qu'il était à bord d'un vaisseau où chaque centimètre était exploité.

Ce fut avec une attitude déterminée qu'il sortit de la salle de bain, prêt à affronter ce qui l'attendait. Le Wraith portait maintenant son long manteau.

\- Le clan de l'Eau requiert son premier entretien.

Léo était plus que jamais perplexe. Ils ne comprenaient absolument pas ce que ces Wraiths attendaient de lui. Lorsque le Wraith dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom s'avança jusqu'à lui, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il refusait de montrer la moindre peur.

Mais le Wraith se contenta de placer une main au milieu de son dos.

\- Allons-y.

Le jeune homme devint curieux. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il allait parcourir les couloirs d'un Hive sans menace immédiate. Ils croisent rapidement une premier Wraith qui semblait faire son jogging. Léo avait vu beaucoup de personnes faire de même dans le couloir d'Atlantis. Mais ce qui l'étonna fut les vêtements qui semblaient plus décontractés en une version alien d'un tee-shirt et d'un short.

Le Wraith avait laissé sa main au creux de son dos et le guidait sans le bousculer. Ils finirent par arriver au pied d'un Dart. Un petit groupe de Wraiths se tenait non loin semblant être plongé en pleine conversation.

\- Mon cousin, Esprit-de-Course, sera notre pilote. Et voici une escorte composée de nos soldats.

Un Wraith de petite stature s'approcha rapidement d'eux, les salua d'un mouvement de main et monta à l'intérieur du Dart. Le reste de l'escorte entra à sa suite. Il monta à son tour à bord tout en se demandant bien ce que ce fameux clan lui voulait.

Le temps de transport passa relativement rapidement. Après l'atterrissage, Léo sortit du Dart pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient au milieu d'une prairie et qu'une large tente se dressait devant eux. A nouveau le jeune civil releva la tête en signe de défi, prêt à affronter les Wraiths qui devaient se trouver à l'intérieur.

Note :

J 'ai pû écrire quelques chapitres les uns après les autres, je vais donc les mettre en ligne ^^.

Myrtille94 : Léo est un homme observateur qui connaît effectivement quelques secrets à propos d'Atlantis. Je ne peux pas réveler ce qui s'est excatement passé avec le Jumper pour l'instant, mais cette partie de l'intrigue sera bien développée (pas dans les chapitres qui vont suivre aujourd'hui, mais un peu plus tard ^^). Merci pour ta review ^^.

Guest : La réaction de Léo face à Bouclier-d'étoiles sera toujours légèrement différente qu'en présence d'autres Wraiths. Merci pour ta review ^^.


	8. Capacité

Chapitre 8 : capacité

L'atmosphère à l'intérieur de la large tente était loin de celle à laquelle il s'était attendu. Une vingtaine de Wraiths étaient concentrés autour de cartes qui étaient suspendues le long des parois. Leurs attitudes pouvaient sembler impénétrables. Mais Léo sentait que quelque chose d'important était en cours.

Un Wraith se détacha du lot et s'approcha d'eux. Il avait l'aura de ceux qui commandaient. De sa démarche à ses vêtements, Léo supposa qu'il était le dirigeant du lieu. Et il avait les yeux fixé sur lui. Il y avait de la froideur et de la détermination au fonds de ces prunelles.

Léo fit un pas involontaire vers l'arrière. Le Wraith qui l'accompagnait posa brièvement une main sur sa hanche avant de se placer devant lui.

\- Ours-Silencieux, nous devrions prévoir un nouveau rendez-vous. Il semble que le moment soit mal indiqué pour une rencontre.

Léo n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation. Il lui semblait assister clairement à la conversation que le plus proche groupe de Wraiths avaient non loin d'eux.

\- Nous ne trouverons pas les coordonnées de cette manière. Ils sont perdus.

Un puissant cocktail de désespoir mêlé de rage coupa le souffle à Léo. Ce dernier ressentait ces émotions alors qu'elles n'étaient pas les siennes. Dès que le jeune homme eut la respiration moins courte, il comprit qu'il avait capté une conversation télépathique. Les lèvres des Wraiths concernés n'avaient pas bougé.

Dans le mélange des émotions une autre voix s'éleva.

\- Mon frère et mon neveu, ma seule famille encore en vie. Je n'abandonnerai pas si facilement. Il doit y avoir une trace d'eux.

Léo commença ensuite à recevoir des informations. La situation lui devint claire. Le clan de l'Eau avait perdu la trace de l'un de ses vaisseaux.

Les voix devinrent nombreuses à l'intérieur de son esprit. Les mots et les sentiments formèrent un immense mélange. Tout aussi soudainement, il sentit à nouveau une inquiétude lancinante.

\- Ton oncle nous trouvera. Il m'a déjà retrouvé bien des fois au cours des siècles, et dans des situations pires que celle-ci. Reste calme mon fils. Concentre-toi. Nous devons continuer de dégager le chemin vers les Darts.

Léo sut instantanément qu'il entendait les paroles des membres de l'équipage du vaisseau recherché. Se demandant comment il pouvait entendre télépathiquement sur une aussi longue distance, sa baisse de concentration lui fit presque perdre le lien avec le précédant Wraith. Mais le jeune homme désirait garder le lien ouvert afin de pouvoir obtenir leur localisation. Les voix refoulèrent, mais la réponse à sa question était là à la périphérie de son esprit.

Un nouveau contact télépathique s'établit soudainement. Léo fut soulagé de voir surgir un ciel étoilé. Puis un battement de cil plus tard, le jeune homme retrouva conscience de son réel environnement pendant une seconde avant de perdre connaissance.

Léo se réveilla et fixa le plafond du Hive pendant quelques secondes avant de se souvenir brusquement des derniers événements. Il avait espéré se trouver dans la même chambre que la dernière fois, mais l'endroit ressemblait à une infirmerie.

-... fournir les coordonnées avant de faiblir, c'est un miracle. Que vas-tu faire Bouclier-d'étoiles ? C'est rare de trouver un humain si compatible avec nos esprits télépathiques.

\- Avec de l'entraînement, il ne perdra plus connaissance dans ce genre de cas.

Léo se leva afin de pouvoir voir qui étaient précisément les deux Wraiths engagés dans cette conversation. Il y avait de nombreux écrans sur lesquels défilaient d'étranges signes. Tandis qu'il marchait vers la sortie, au moment où le jeune homme passa devant, un des écrans afficha une image.

Cette dernière était presque aussi réelle qu'une photo. Le visage d'un Wraith était visible. Ce qui interpella Léo fut les yeux qui avaient une forme et une couleur humaine. Et plus que cela, il pouvait jurer voir ses propres yeux sur ce visage Wraith.

L'image fluctua avant de faire apparaître des signes identiques aux autres écrans. Il ne sursauta même pas en sentant une main se poser sur sa hanche. Il commençait à s'habituer à ce contact et à reconnaître cette main. Sans surprise le Wraith habituel se tenait près de lui.

\- Ce sont les résultats d'une prise de sang. Tu es en bonne santé. L'échange télépathique longue distance n'a apporté aucune conséquence.

Léo n'avait rien à répondre à cette affirmation. Il se contenta d'un bref signe approbatif de la tête. Son esprit était largement toujours occupé par l'image qu'il venait de voir. Malgré le peu de secondes d'observation, Léo semblait avait parfaitement retenu le portrait dans son entier.

\- Je pars en mission Bouclier-d'étoiles. Au plaisir de se revoir Léo.

Léo n'avait pas vu qu'un second Wraith se tenait non loin d'eux. C'était le Wraith qui lui avait été présenté comme le cousin et pilote. Et il connaissait dorénavant le nom du Wraith qui avait toujours une main posée sur lui.

Tandis que son cousin sortait de la pièce, Bouclier-d'étoiles le guida dans la même direction. Quelques minutes plus tard, Léo se retrouva dans la chambre. D'après ce qu'il savait, l'équipage du vaisseau avait été retrouvé. Il se demanda si un autre rendez-vous avec le Clan de l'Eau était prévu.

Mais pour l'instant, il souhaitait profiter de ce moment de calme pour se restaurer. Il pouvait voir un nouveau plateau à la même place que la dernière fois. Léo tâcha de ne penser à rien tout en mangeant afin de prendre des forces pour la suite qui ne manquerait certainement pas d'être compliquée à gérer.


	9. Communication

Chapitre 9 : Communication

Après avoir avalé son repas et être passé de nouveau sous la douche, Léo quitta la salle de bain pour retourner dans la chambre. Bouclier-d'étoiles se tenait au milieu de la pièce, légèrement figé.

\- Il est temps que je fournisse quelques explications.

Léo fut soulagé d'entendre ses paroles tout essayant de se préparer à encaisser n'importe quelles nouvelles. Et il avait une requête.

\- Télépathiquement.

Malgré la nouveauté de ce mode de communication, Léo avait maintenant plus confiance en les informations qu'il obtenait par ce biais plutôt qu'en des paroles. Bouclier-d'étoiles accéda à sa requête et se connecta à son esprit. Léo commença à se recevoir un flot d'informations.

Il fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas réellement prisonnier. S'il insistait fortement sur ce point, Bouclier-d'étoiles n'aurait d'autre choix que de le laisser partir. Les lois Wraiths étaient claires sur ce sujet. Bouclier-d'étoiles s'était contenté de détourner son attention la première fois qu'il posé la question dans l'espoir de gagner du temps en sa compagnie. Léo était un réalité un invité de marque.

Puis les émotions du Wraith arrivèrent jusqu'à lui. Bouclier-d'étoiles le désirait réellement comme compagnon. Et Léo sut qu'au fond de lui-même, il avait envie d'essayer. Léo se sentait bien, son esprit surfant sur les émotions du Wraith.

Léo sut immédiatement quand un autre esprit les effleura. Leur déconnexion fut brutale. Léo serait tombé à terre s'il n'était pas appuyé contre le torse de Bouclier-d'étoiles. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de s'être déplacé, mais il y avait effectivement changé de place.

\- C'est mon frère qui me contactait. Ours-Silencieux est à bord. Il souhaite te parler. Tu es libre de reporter l'entretien.

Léo inspira et se recula de quelques centimètres.

\- Non, autant en finir au plus vite.

Bouclier-d'étoiles sembla surpris. Léo décida donc de s'expliquer. L'histoire entière paressait tellement surréaliste à cette yeux qu'il décida de contenir la situation le plus possible.

\- S'il doit se passer quelque chose, ce sera entre nous deux.

Bouclier-d'étoiles posa une main au creux du dos de Léo et la seconde sur son cou avant de poser ses lèvres contre ses oreilles.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre.

Léo se décida alors à faire ce dont il avait envie depuis déjà quelques temps. Il leva la main et la passa à travers les longs cheveux blancs. Le jeune homme était loin d'être opposé à tenter quelque chose avec ce Wraith-ci précisément.

Ce moment de calme fut interrompu par un coup frappé à la porte.

\- Bouclier-De-Lumière restera à nos côtés en tant que membre de ma famille.

Léo ne fit aucun mouvement afin de ne pas rompre leur étreinte.

\- La dernière fois c'est ton cousin qui a assuré cette position ?

\- Oui, mon frère n'aime pas quitter notre Hive.

Léo ne posa de question à propos de cette information. Il aurait sûrement l'occasion d'en apprendre plus par la suite.

\- Es-tu prêt ?

Léo hocha la tête en réponse à la question de Bouclier-d'étoiles. Ils marchèrent vers l'entrée du quartier. Bouclier-de-Lumière se positionna à la droite de Léo avant que le trio ne prenne la route à travers le dédale de couloirs. Le jeune homme se laissa guider par les pas des deux frères.


	10. Révélation

Chapitre 10 : révélation

Léo et son escorte arrivèrent dans une salle qui semblait être aménagée pour faire office de salon de réception au vu des nombreux canapés qui parsemaient le lieu. Le jeune homme posa immédiatement le regard sur le Wraith qui se tenait au centre de la pièce. Ours-Silencieux avait la même aura imposante que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés.

Léo s'arrêta quelques pas à peine après être entré dans la pièce. Ours-Silencieux avança droit sur lui, l'expression emplie de confiance en lui. Lorsque le Wraith leva le bras vers lui, Léo recula précipitamment. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas l'intention d'Ours-Silencieux, le jeune homme savait qu'il ne voulait qu'il ne le touche.

\- Non !

Ours-Silencieux eut le mérite de stopper net son mouvement. Léo n'était certainement pas impressionné, mais il se rapprocha de Bouclier-d'étoiles. Ce dernier avait les lèvres retroussées, clairement contrarié par le geste du Wraith.

Léo décida de faire le premier pas pour une fois, et posa la main sur le bras de Bouclier-d'étoiles. Puis le jeune homme se concentra de nouveau sur leur invité. Ours-Silencieux les regarda longuement avant de changer d'attitude.

\- Je vois. Le choix est déjà fait. Bien, il ne me sert à rien d'insister, n'est-ce pas ?

Léo hocha lentement la tête en signe d'assentiment. C'était là la vérité, même sans prendre en compte Bouclier-d'étoiles, Léo n'était pas intéressé par Ours-Silencieux.

Bouclier-d'étoiles attira Léo dans ses bras et déposa brièvement un baiser au creux du cou de Léo. Ce n'était pas un geste de possessivité, mais plus un signe montrant ouvertement l'évolution de leur relation aux yeux des Wratihs présents dans la pièce.

Ours-Silencieux laissa échapper un éclat de rire devant ce geste. A la manière dont Bouclier-d'étoiles se figea et fixa le Wraith en face de lui, Léo sut qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation télépathique. Puis leur invité passa à côté d'eux et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un mot de plus.

Bouclier-De-Lumière qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre pendant l'échange se rapprocha de son frère. Les voyant converser en privé sans utiliser sans leur voix commença à rendre Léo nerveux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être exclut d'une conversation en cours dans le même pièce que lui.

Légèrement mal à l'aise, il décida de faire le tour de la pièce en attendant qu'on l'informe de la suite des événements. Il passa la main le long d'un canapé, essayent de se familiariser avec la texture des matériaux Wraiths. Sous ses doigts, il n'y avait pas de sensation de froideur.

Avançant vers le fonds de la pièce, il vit que des écrans se trouvaient le long du mur de gauche. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de plus près, un écran s'alluma. Une photo de lui et de de Bouclier-d'étoiles apparurent dans la partie haute de l'écran. Puis en son centre, la photo du Wraith aux yeux humains qu'ils avaient déjà vu dans l'infirmerie fit son apparition.

Léo en eut le souffle coupé, il pouvait maintenant constater les ressemblance du Wraith avec lui-même et Bouclier-d'étoiles. Puis Léo regarda stupéfait, la photo du Wraith se modifier en rajeunissant constamment les traits jusqu'à laisser apparaître un adolescent. Bientôt il pu voir le visage d'un enfant. A ce stade, Léo avait besoin d'obtenir des réponses sur ce qu'il était en train de voir.

\- Bouclier-d'étoiles ?

Léo se retourna et regarda le Wraith le rejoindre et observer l'écran à son tour.

\- Je vois. Ce sont les derniers résultats. Il y a peut être un point que je devrais aborder avec toi à ce stade-ci.

Bouclier-d'étoiles se positionna entre l'écran et Léo.

\- Comme tu as pu le remarquer, il y a un grand déséquilibre dans notre population. Si nous devions uniquement compter sur nos reines pour assurer la survie de l'espèce, autant dire que nous serions déjà une race éteinte.

Le Wraith s'arrêta un instant, jugeant l'expression la réaction de Léo.

\- Es-tu en train me dire que la photo est une estimation d'un enfant que tu pourrais porter ?

\- Non, pas moi. Ce sont tes résultats.

Léo éprouva le besoin de s'asseoir. Il était tout de même fier du fait qu'il ne paniquait pas. Ce genre d'informations ne pouvaient décidément n'être données que dans cette partie-ci de l'univers. Après quelques mois de vie à Atlantis, le jeune homme pouvait assimiler sans se poser de questions des concepts qui lui aurait semblé invraisemblable auparavant.

\- Et comment cela serait-il possible ?

\- Nos enzymes ont de multiples fonctions, dont celle de pouvoir altérer les corps de nos compagnons.

Léo se releva brusquement. Il avait entendu parler sur Atlantis de manière dont les Wraiths se nourrissaient. Bien qu'il se doutait que mettre au monde un enfant supposait de survivre pour le faire, Léo n'était pas prêt à laisser Bouclier-d'étoiles approcher sa main contenant les enzymes s'approcher de lui.

\- Cela suppose-t-il que tu te nourrisses de moi ?

\- Non, cette enzyme-ci se trouve dans notre salive. Ne penses pas trop à cette possibilité Léo. Il faut des siècles avant de concevoir.

Bouclier-d'étoiles fit un pas en sa direction avant de s'arrêter, jugeant ainsi la réaction du jeune homme. Léo continua de diriger ces nouvelles informations. Lorsqu'il regarda en direction de l'écran qui lui était nouveau visible, la photo de l'enfant ne lui paraissait plus étrange et la situation lui semblait bien plus tangible.

Le son de pas de bottes leur firent tourner la tête vers le couloir. Léo remarqua à ce moment là que Bouclier-de-Lumière n'était plus dans la pièce. Tandis que le jeune civil se demandait pourquoi il entendait une telle agitation dans le couloir, Bouclier-d'étoiles vint s'agenouiller devant lui.

Léo tendit sa main et passa les doigts sur le visage du Wraith avant de se pencher vers lui. Le jeune homme ne savait pas encore tout à fait quoi penser de toute cette situation. Mais quelque fois il ne fallait pas réfléchir mais simplement ressentir. Et à la cadence où il était dérangé, Léo voulait profiter de ce moment entre eux pour faire ce dont il avait envie depuis quelques temps.

Léo déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Bouclier-d'étoiles. Ce dernier attira Léo plus près de lui. Après quelques minutes, le Wraith posa son front contre le sien avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je serai largement heureux de passer plus temps en tête-à-tête avec toi et je suis également ravi de la manière dont notre relation avance. Je déteste vraiment devoir interrompre une si plaisante activité. Mais j'ai besoin que tu répondes à quelques questions. Les humains sur Atlantis s'agitent. Ton nom est beaucoup prononcé en ce moment. Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé avec le Jumper ?

Léo ne répondit pas à la question. Au fond de lui, il se doutait que ce n'était pas un simple hasard. Beaucoup d'incidents impliquant des civils avait eu lieu ces dernières semaines. Et il ne souhaitait pas en parler à Bouclier-d'étoiles. La tension entre les civils et les militaires sur Atlantis étaient déjà bien suffisante sans rajouter des Wraiths dans l'équation.

\- John Sheppard et son équipe sont à bord du Hive. Ils se doutent que tu es ici, et ils ont trouvé un prétexte suffisamment valide pour être invité par nos diplomates. Ours-Silencieux avait la priorité, mais finalement tu es disponible.

\- De toute façon, il va bien falloir que je retourne sur Atlantis. Alors autant régler ce problème.

Bouclier-d'étoiles serra sa main avant de déclarer de manière solennelle :

\- Non, tu n'as pas une telle obligation. Selon nos lois, tu peux dès à présent résider à titre permanent à bord de notre Hive. Et nos diplomates seront en charge de maintenir nos relations avec Atlantis.

\- Non, je vais les rencontrer.

Léo ne précisa pas qu'il refusait d'abandonner ses amis derrière lui tant que les civils seraient des cibles. Bouclier-d'étoiles se leva et se dirigea vers la porte tout en lui tendant la main. Léo le rattrapa et puisa un peu de courage en marchant au côté du Wraith.


	11. Réconfort

Chapitre 11 : réconfort

Alors que Léo allait entré dans la pièce où l'équipe d'Atlantis se trouvait, Bouclier-d'étoiles lui chuchota à l'oreille des paroles rassurantes.

\- Nos diplomates sont là. Laisse-les gérer la conversation. N'oublie pas, Atlantis doit dorénavant respecter nos lois à propos des compagnons.

Léo entra en essayant de garder une expression la plus neutre possible malgré la nervosité qu'il ressentait en réalité. Cette équipe l'avait toujours rendu nerveux. Ils avaient toujours semblaient inaccessible à la plus part des civils.

Bouclier-d'étoiles le guida jusqu'à une chaise à l'opposé de John, Teyla, Ronon et Rodney. Un groupe de Wraiths avaient pris au centre de la longue table. John essaya de directement de l'interroger. Léo garda le silence tandis qu'un des Wraiths expliqua qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé la moindre trace du Jumper.

Devant le silence prolongé de Léo, Teyla fut la suivante à essayer d'entrer en communication avec lui.

\- Il y a eu un nouvel incident. Un escalier s'est écroulé dans le quartier des civils.

Léo se leva brusquement, perdant légèrement son sang-froid habituel. Il allait exigé de savoir s'il y avait des blessés lorsque Bouclier-d'étoiles posa sa main au creux de son dos. Sa présence calma immédiatement le jeune homme. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il venait de se laisser provoquer. Léo décida de faire confiance à Bouclier-d'étoiles pour obtenir les détails sur l'incident et pris de nouveau place.

Le reste de la conversation fût longue et tourna en rond des deux côtés. Lorsque les diplomates décidèrent de stopper la rencontre, Léo fut ravi de quitter la pièce tandis que John tentait toujours d'obtenir le retour du civil sur Atlantis. Ce fut avec soulagement que Léo entra dans le quartier de Bouclier-d'étoiles.

Léo s'installa devant le nouveau plateau de nourriture qu'il l'attendait. Mais il ne fit aucun geste pour saisir les couverts et plongea son regard dans celui de Bouclier-d'étoiles.

\- Sais-tu s'il y a eu des blessés lors du nouvel incident ?

\- Oui. Leurs esprits sont bruyants. Ils ont mentalement projeté cette information d'eux même. Un civil dont le prénom est Alex.

\- Alex ? Oh non !

Léo eut un moment de panique en pensant à son meilleur ami. Son agitation ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Bouclier-d'étoiles. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur le cou du jeune homme.

\- Eh. Du calme Léo. Le connais-tu ?

Le civil avait caché au Wraith l'existence de son meilleur ami et son attachement à une partie des civils de la base. Il n'avait eu aucune raison de faire lui confiance auparavant. Mais il était peut-être temps de s'ouvrir à celui qui allait prendre une place imortante dans sa vie.

\- Oui, nous sommes amis depuis des années. Je dois retourner sur Atlantis.

Bouclier-d'étoiles l'embrassa avant de lui répondre.

\- Bien, si c'est à ta requête, je passe immédiatement l'information à nos diplomates.

Note :

Voici le dernier chapitre qui est prêt ^^. Maintenant que Léo et Bouclier-d'étoiles sont un plus proches, que les capacités télépathiques de Léo et que la partie mpreg sont évoquées, je vais passer à l'introduction de nouveaux personnages et à l'écriture de la partie de l'intrigue qui se déroule sur Atlantis ^^.


	12. Civil

Chapitre 12 : Civil

Léo se força à avaler, l'équivalent Wraith d'une purée passant difficilement. En face de lui, Bouclier-d'étoiles semblait avoir fixé son attention sur lui, l'observant se restaurer. Cependant, l'instinct que commençait à développer Léo lui souffla que son compagnon devait en fait entretenir une conversation télépathique. Le jeune homme n'était donc pas gêné par cette attitude en apparence figée.

Le civil laissa son esprit dériver tout en mâchant cette fois-ci consciencieusement la viande composant également son repas. Il s'inquiétait de l'état actuel de ses camarades civils, l'angoisse lui coupant presque entièrement l'appétit.

\- Je peux demander un nouveau plat si tu le souhaites, composé d'ingrédients convenant plus à tes goûts.

Léo sursauta, affichant un sourire destiné à rassurer mais qui était également forcé. Comment pourrait-il expliquer qu'il craignait son retour parmi les siens ? Comment avouer à quel point la vie d'un civil était difficile et également dangereux ?

\- Ce repas me convient parfaitement, merci.

Léo avala une nouvelle bouchée, ne sachant pas avec exactement quand il pourrait prendre son prochain repas. Atlantis avait organisé la vie de ses habitants en priorisant les besoins des soldats et des scientifiques, les civils n'ayant accès qu'aléatoirement à l'espace de cuisine et toujours les derniers.

Le jeune homme se souvenait parfaitement du jour de son arrivée sur la cité lorsque le militaire en charge de l'accueil des nouveaux habitants avait expliqué que les civils étaient les seuls dans la présence n'était pas essentielle. Quelle importance pouvait avoir le classement de dossiers face à la protection offertes par les soldats et à l'intelligence des scientifiques ?

Mais il y avait eu bien plus grave, comme l'inondation des quartiers réservés aux civils qui avait presque coûté la vie à une dizaine d'entre eux. Léo songea alors que l'accident avec le Jumper n'était peut-être pas aussi étonnant que cela.

Une main lui saisissant délicatement le visage le ramena à la réalité. Léo plongea son regard dans celui de Bouclier-d'étoiles. Une pointe de panique traversa le jeune homme, il pria pour que le Wraith n'ait pas vu ses pensées.

\- Ne ferme pas ton esprit. Ce n'est pas naturel de ne pas être liés télépathiquement.

Léo laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, il n'était pas prêt à partager chacun de ses secrets, et particulièrement pas ceux qui garantissait en grande partie la sécurité des siens. Alors, le jeune homme s'appliqua à éloigner ses souvenirs.

Il repoussa les images, celles où il avait appuyé sur le mécanisme déclenchant l'alarme avant que l'eau ne commence à envahir les chambres, lorsqu'il avait interprété les signaux avant le début de la catastrophe. Par chance, les images de surveillance avaient été détruites, il n'y avait donc pas eu de preuve de son comportement anormal.

Bouclier-d'étoiles le regarda, une lueur étrange brillant soudainement au fond de ses prunelles, un sourire étirant lentement ses lèvres.

\- Un jour viendra où tu ne souhaiteras plus me cacher tes pensées.

Et, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Léo vit devant lui un Wraith dont il émanait la certitude d'un prédateur patient. Le jeune humain commença à se tendre avant de forcer ses muscles à se décontracter. Il avait accepté la proposition d'un Wraith, bien évidemment que Bouclier-d'étoiles possédait également les caractéristiques de son espèce.

Léo inspira, n'avait-il pas admiré jusqu'à présent chacune des visions du ciel étoilé qui composait la représentation de l'esprit de Bouclier-d'étoiles lorsqu'ils étaient en contact ? Son compagnon avait certainement raison. Ces paroles n'étaient pas une menace mais une promesse.

Son séjour sur Atlantis l'avait changé, le rendant méfiant et parfois renfermé. Bouclier-d'étoiles n'était pourtant pas un de ces soldats qui avait ri lorsque certains civils avaient évoqué la possibilité de sabotages volontaires.

Le jeune homme avança à son tour sa main vers le visage de son compagnon mais stoppa son mouvement lorsque la voix de Bouclier-d'étoiles résonna à l'intérieur de sa tête.

\- Notre escorte arrive. Nos diplomates ont obtenu que tu puisses aller chercher certains de tes effets personnels. Tu pourras ainsi essayer de croiser tes camarades.

Un sourire victorieux étirait désormais les lèvres du Wraith, Léo pouvait deviner que son compagnon était satisfait que leur connexion se soit rétablie.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la porte au même moment où deux Wraiths franchissaient le seuil. Ils se ressemblaient physiquement, non pas comme deux personnes de la même famille mais comme deux individus ayant simplement des traits similaires.

Le premier Wraith sourit largement, dévoilant ainsi son impressionnante dentition, avant de poser sa main sur la hanche du second soldat. Ce dernier l'observait, semblant d'un tempérament plus posé mais possédant le même regard acéré.

\- Je suis Liane et voici mon compagnon, Renard-Agile.

Bouclier-d'étoiles sourit avant d'encourager d'un geste Léo à se lever et de poser de sa main au creux de son dos puis de le guider vers la porte, Renard-Agile se positionnant devant le couple et Liane fermant la marche.

Léo laissa échapper un léger soupir en devinant que Bouclier-d'étoiles allait rester à ses côtés, ne sachant pas si introduire des inconnus dans les affaires des civils allait constituer un avantage ou un inconvénient. Il était cependant temps de retourner sur Atlantis.

Note :

Mon style d'écriture n'est plus tout à fait le même qu'au moment où j'ai commencé cette histoire, il est donc possible que ce chapitre soit quelque peu différent de ceux d'avant.

Je ne pensais réellement pas m'absenter autant de mois. Mon nouveau travail a réduit mon temps libre disponible, le trajet quotidien étant devenu conséquent depuis quelques mois maintenant. J'ai également eu quelques petits accidents successifs qui n'ont pas été extrêmement graves mais suffisants pour réellement me ralentir au quotidien pendant une longue période.

Cette fanfiction ne sera pas abandonnée, ni les suites à venir. Désolée pour cette attente.

Lilian : Merci pour tes deux messages ^^. C'est toujours encourageant de savoir que la suite est attendue. Désolée pour cette attente, j'espère que tu n'as pas abandonné la lecture de mon histoire mais je peux comprendre si c'est le cas à cause de cette longue pause.


End file.
